Bannister
by Reywiththeforce
Summary: Based off the sentence "Who trips over a Bannister."This is very GALEX, however features all the main characters solving a case. Alex and Gene have fallen out, Gene believes he can solve the case without Alex's help but soon realizes problems are bigger than they seem and he needs her help. Alex is mad at Gene for his ways, and makes him realise he does need her.Will turn M rated.
1. Bannister

" Who trips over a bannister." Gene asks raising his eyebrow as he moves his gloved hands to the bannister rail, waiting for Alex to make sense of the scenario but instead she had kept quiet. He had remembered the argument they had earlier, in which he said he could solve a case easily without her however now he was doubting himself due to injuries sustained off this particular case.

" There's no way a little girl could trip over it, the bannister is taller than she is. Unless she jumped over." Chris turns to the team before getting shoved by Shaz and Ray rolling his eyes.

" You absolute puff. There is no way she would have been able to run and jump, the door is less than half a metre away you need more space to jump higher than that and for her height and age." Ray retorts back, which causes Alex to nod slightly as she moves her hand to Ray's shoulder.

" Ray's right Guv." Alex speaks up as she caresses Ray's shoulder, seeing the glare Gene gave and his jaw lock, in jealousy? Perhaps. She knew Gene couldn't solve this case without her, and she was needed more than he realised. " The injuries we saw on the little girls arm shows she was grabbed with force, I'd say a male's hand, as part of the bruise had the thickness of a male's wedding band." She looks at Gene before walking to him there noses just touching, " Tell me I am right Guv." Pressing her lips together her eyes fixed on his eyes as he looked down at her plump lips then at her eyes not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

" Well Bolly, I would have found that out without you. Just because your brain works a little bit faster in some departments means were all slow, I work faster in other departments." He grins in amusement, Ray and Chris joining in, both in unison infuritaring Alex more, as she lifts her fist up slowly but punching him hard on gob again. Gene's face moving backwards with the blow, and his nose bleeding from the impact as he brought his head back down, his hand stroking his jaw. Alex stretches her hand out, slightly rubbing it before looking at the rest of the team looking at her in awe and in disappointment.

" Fine, you know where I'll be when you realise you do need me on this case." Alex huffs shoving past him and down the stairs stopping as she looks back up at the team, " Probably drinking some of the best house wine talking to my imaginary friends, as you put it before Gene." She shouts missing out on two steps, as she looks at the young girl one last time before slamming the door of the house.

Alex walked down the road, a hand moves into her hair as she realises she just punched Gene Hunt again, the worse he could do is suspend her or get her transferred but she knew he wouldn't do either.

" Looks like I've caught you at a bad time." Evan smiles aqkwardly at Alex, moving his hands into his suit pockets, Alex moves her hands onto her hips, as she looks at the house then smiles at Evan, this could work to her advantage no doubt Gene would be watching from the windows he always seemed to know what she did.

" Actually, you've caught me at a perfect time." Alex says, seeing Evan laugh like a little school boy before smiling again, she knew every time he did this it meant he was comfortable. Alex walks past him her hands in her jean pockets," Coming?" She questions turning her head, to a dazed Evan.

" Well where are we going I have to go pick up Alex at 6." Evan nodded quickly meeting up to her side, and walking alongside her in the street.

Gene had watched the whole encounter from the window rubbing his jaw, Alex would be the death of him and yet he knew, she knew what she was doing.

" Guv we have a case to do, stop thinking of your revenge and help us find who hurt this little girl. We could have a murderer on our hands." Ray pats Gene's back, turning his head as Shaz makes a floorboard creek.

Gene quickly turns his head moving Shaz's foot of the wooden floor as he pulls it up easily, a birth certificate was scrunched under there, Gene reads it closely passing it to Ray and Chris as he gets up off his knee's wiping any dirt. " So he found out that his Mrs's was doing the dirty and had poor Lily with another fella, he got jealous and ended up killing her." Gene states walking to the door happy to have solved the case without Alex's help.

Shaz looks around the room picking up a wedding band, a males. " Guv, I think whoever pushed her wore this, Alex said about a thicker part of the hand print and this would be the ring. Why was it shoved back here." Shaz mumbles as she moves the draws out of the way seeing a small opening as she gets on her knees her hands trying to feel for anything before screaming as she moves her hand back to be covered in blood, both Gene and Chris rushing to her side. " I think there's a weapon in there." Shaz says as she cries into Chris's arms. Gene grabbing whatever it was, a kitchen knife covered in blood.

" So whoever this loony is, he has hurt more than Lily." Gene mumbles as he passes Ray the knife to put in the clear bag. " Right we need to take someone in for questioning, the only problem no one has seen him since his wife made the call." Gene talks to his team, at this moment once again wishing Alex was there to say what she made of the situation.

" Well no one's seen or heard of the girl since the call, and Lily hasn't been stabbed. So somewhere either the wife has stabbed him to protect herself, or he's gon' and stabbed her teaching her a lesson' for shagging someone else." Ray says simply, getting cut off by Shaz.

" Ray, that's no way to speak a young girl has been killed because of this, and her poor mother might be dead too. Of course you would think of sex first." Shaz says pushing past Chris and Ray, Shaz missed Alex on this case already she wouldn't let the sexiest comments happen.

Alex giggled into her wine glass, she had slipped into her grey dress and red corset now, she was off the case for the day and so she could relax. Besides she already knew Gene would come crawling back asking for her help.

" Alex I really must be going." Evan mumbled as he took a sip of his whiskey finishing it off, as Alex's hand moved over his.

" But I'm asking you to stay." She says tilting her head and fluttering her eyelashes, Evan looked at the time and did not want to be late for Alex after all she was all he had now.

" I'm sorry Alex is waiting for me." He says standing up as he looks at her slumped over the sticky bar table. " If I was you, I'd go to bed alone." Evan smiles as he gave her the advice before walking to the door's seeing Gene there. " She's more than pissed mate, one more and she'll believe she's from another world." Evan warns Gene before walking out of Luigi's.

Gene watched as he left before staring at Alex as he walks over to her table clapping his hands loudly above her head. " Wakey Wakey Drakey." He sings, causing her to groan and lift her head, her eyes following Gene who sits in front of her, Luigi quickly coming over and giving him a glass as Gene fills the glass with Alex's bottle of wine.

" Here to gloat you solved a case without me?" Alex asks raising her eyebrow and eye as she brings the glass under her nose, taking a sip as he started to speak.

" Well I'm not here to gloat, other than that to drink to my success." Gene grins, as he downs the wine quickly pouring himself another one, there was no way he would drink as much as Alex already had.

" So you are here to gloat then." She mumbles, as she moves her hand to pour herself another glass, but Gene holds the wine bottle down, his hand brushing against Alex's both of them feeling the sparks there bodies gave, as Gene moved his face closer.

" Well I can't gloat when no one is behind bars, and that young girl there lost her life due to some bastard." Gene spits, angrily but his eyes soften again as they eye each other, not one of them daring to blink, as it meant another second of them not being together.

" You really do have a heart Gene, you care about that child." She smiles sweetly, as she moves her hand to hold her chin up.

"I just want to clean the streets up of scum like 'em." He says his eyes looking down at her lips and then her eyes again.

"Have you ever thought of having kids, Gene?" She asks the words rolling off her tongue softly, causing Gene to regain focus again.

"What and have mini Gene Genies around the place, no thank you." He laughs sitting back on the chair, as he moves his fingers around the rim of the glass.

" Well Molly would have loved you!" Alex grinned as she downed the rest of her drink, shaking it in the air so Luigi would get her another outfit.

" Well I'd love to meet the famous Molly one day, maybe she'll love Gene as much her mother does." Gene retorts causing Alex to spit the little bit of the drink she had left in her mouth over Luigi.

"Gesù Cristo" Luigi exclaims throwing his hands up in the air as he puts the wine bottle down, turning his back to them and walking behind the bar wiping his shirt with his towel, "la mia bella maglietta, rovinata dal vino"

Alex laughs at Luigi's statement, " Luigi add it to the bill, I'll get you a new shirt." She winks, understanding his english, " Gene pagherà per ti".

Gene stares at Alex, wishing he knew what the hell she was on about. He saw the 'learn italian' book on her table, but never realised she read it, now he wished he had. He had tried to once but ended up throwing it at Luigi, calling all the words 'bastard.'


	2. Bickering

" Where the hell is she?" Gene raises his voice, throwing some paperwork on his D.I's desk, as he picks up the metal plaque. " I'll make her a D.C if she carries on." Lazily throwing the plaque back onto the desk.

Shaz walks out from the staff room passing Chris a cup of tea which was mainly full of sugar. " You told her she was off the case Guv, I don't think she's going to come in when she has no reason to be in." Shaz states innocently as she sits down on her desk minding her own business.

Gene follows Shaz with his eyes, as he grunts. " Well I never said she shouldn't be 'ere. I just said she was off that case. Now who will sort out this paperwork." Gene lifts himself up from the corner of Alex's desk.

Ray walks in, pushing the double barrel doors open. " Guv, you might want to see this." Ray passes Gene, a letter. " It's Lily's mother's says she was planning on leaving Mich-" Ray was cut short as Alex walks into the station, wearing an oversized blouse with blue jeans and stiletto heels. " Michael Terry, Nowhere to be found. Neighbours last say he was seen when they reported the loud noises." Alex states smirking at Gene.

" And how do you know all this, you aren't on the case'." Gene asks, there bodies radiating the heat from one anothers, he noticed the way Alex looked at him before shaking her head and looking at Shaz. Of course, the girls were going to have each other's backs. " Granger, don't tell me you told her what we found out yesterday." Gene says turning his head to Shaz who looks up from her paperwork slowly.

" She asked, and this is a child murder, whoever it is i don't want them on london streets any longer, and you two need to stop bickering and help find who this is." Shaz argues back in defence before sipping her drink, regretting her actions.

Alex smiled at Shaz, she was slowly starting to stand up for herself and one day would make a very good D.I. " This isn't Shaz's fault Gene, I asked the neighbours by myself this morning and Evan had some contacts who had worked with the family before, Michael Terry has been known to a past of violence. Last being convicted last year for GBH. Let out only a few weeks ago, and has now fled the scene of his child's death and his wife is now missing. I think this is a mentally unstable man, who needs to be found before he causes more harm."

Gene looked at Alex in awe, she really was brainy and sometimes wondered why she hadn't a fella or why she wasn't a D.C.I like him. " So you got all this from a few sources. Impressive. However we would have found that out _**eventually**_."

Ray huffed loudly as he stared at the pair of them. " Right you two stop bickering, you both need each other to solve this case and Guv she is right, eventually won't cut it. If she has these sources we need to look into it and have a crew already looking for him."

Gene glared at Ray and Alex as he walked into his office slamming the door, obviously hating the fact he was being shown up in front of his team. They had once all respected him now he felt like he was losing all of that due to Alex coming, he once felt the same with Sam Tyler but had soon warmed to him as a friend, with Alex he could never understand her, due to the fact she was a girl and one minute she could be helping him the next punching him in the gob, moving out of his thoughts as he hears his door slam knowing Alex was the only one who let herself in.

" Guv, I think we need to inform Mary-Ann's parents that their daughter is missing and there granddaughter is dead, maybe Michael would go there. Her family accepted him and raised him as their own."

Gene rolled his eyes as he sat on his chair moving his legs onto his desk. " If i had asked for your opinion Drake, I would have said so. I will choose what happens on this case. I already told you. Your off the case."

Alex shoved his feet off the desk as she leant over it, her top was low revealing her tender breasts, Gene looking at her face then down to her tits. " I will take Shaz with me then." Alex says through gritted teeth as she moved back walking to the door.

" Give me your badge inspector, I have already told you, you're off this case yet you won't comply with my rules. Give." He watched Alex turn, the anger was radiating and her teeth were greeted together as her eyes gave him death glares. " You also attacked an officer of a higher rank yesterday. Me. I should have you off the team for that."

Alex throws her badge at him knocking some of the paper work of his desk as she did so. " Don't come crawling to me when you can't solve this case and if that's it i'm off the team for attacking you, trust me Gene I would have hit harder and lower." She shouts throwing her arms into the air before leaving the office slamming the door behind her, She did not care that Gene had her badge she would do the investigation by herself if she had to. " Shaz, I need you to do a task by yourself follow me." Alex says walking through the double doors and out the office Shaz following behind as Gene looked at her badge and then watched her and Shaz leave together knowing they were up to something, and Gene hated not knowing.

Alex drunk at the bar some more of her red wine, today had been an awful day having to guide Shaz how to tell someone that their daughter is missing and there granddaughter is dead, Alex only wondered how Evan would tell Molly that she was missing, or had they found her body. Was she in a coma like Sam Tyler was. The solution to all her thoughts was the best house wine that Luigi offered.

" Do you wonder if there is life after death?" Alex asks Luigi through her wine glass, Luigi finishing drying a glass as he walks in front of Alex.

"Signora, I don't know what to say to that. I hope there is a life after death so that my family will always have part of me out there. But I would not like to say." He smiles at a nearly drunk Alex, before leaving her to welcome the rest of the police team, Gene already eyeing up Alex in her usual place.

Gene slowly walked over to Alex as he leaned over her," Bored of not being on the team so you break the rules anyway." He asks her as she looks up at him slowly. From a-far Shaz was watching the pair of them as she nudged Chris. " They're cute don't ya' think?" She says smiling as she watches them, Chris looking at them confused. " Why are they cute, they don't get along." Shaz rolled her eyes as she turns to Chris.

" If bickering daily is cute, why don't you think I look cute?" Ray casually asks Shaz as he takes a sip from his beer. " You don't see it do you, the way they look at each other and how cold hearted Gene is when she isn't around."

" Look someone had to tell Mary-Ann's parents, If that was my little girl who had gone missing I would want to know straight away." Alex says watching Gene pour her another glass, " Besides Shaz has a comforting voice, you would have scared them and probably terrorized them."

" Bolly, it isn't up to you too choice who I terrorize or not. But that is a job out of the way, now let's see if they get any information."

" Do you forgive me?" She asks gracefully taking the glass from Gene.

" What for?" He asks raising an eyebrow before sipping his own drink.

" For punching your gob, how is it by the way?" She laughs at the end of the statement, Gene nearly accepting her apology.

" Look Alex…"

" Is it Alex again now, or Bolly or Drake. Can't ever keep up with your tantrums."

Gene rolled his eyes, holding in any snarky comment for the time being, as he puts her badge down on the sticky bar table. " Alex will you come back to work and help me on this case." Gene asks quicker than he expected too, part off the reason was he realised he needed her for the cases and he was embarrassed by how much he needed her help.

Alex takes back her badge, putting it in her jean pockets. " Well Gene for one, I will be questioning Michael when he comes in. Evan will also have to come in to give his statement and to give us records. I will also be doing any of the visits you chose, and you won't chose Ray over me." She says, Gene putting his hand out to shake on it, " Oh and you'll be nicer to Shaz, she tries her hardest and today she impressed me Gene. She can do a lot more than paperwork."

Gene had listened to Alex, he knew by morning all those rules would be thrown out the window, but he felt Alex shake hands with him anyway. He would try to be nicer to Shaz but knew it wouldn't last.

" So is that a deal Guv?" Alex smirks, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

" It bloody well is, Bolly. I mark my word." He replies sharply as he downs the rest of the drink quickly pouring himself another one. He hated wine before hand, but now put up with it for Alex's sake more than his own.

" The letter, what did it say?" Alex asks curiously as she saw Gene move from leaning on the bar.

" Bolly I'm 'ere to enjoy myself not think about my job for a few hours at least." He replies grumpily, as Ray and Chris come over.

" Nice to have you back on the team Miss, at least we don't have to put up with Shaz now and her feminist crap." Ray laughs, as Chris joins in Alex rolling her eyes.

" No because now you have two of us, with our 'feminist crap.'" Alex waggles her fingers in the air, causing Gene to roll his eyes. " But thank you Ray, It'll be nice to be wanted on the team, and that reminds me it's Shaz's birthday next week."

Chris gulped into his drink, as Ray and Gene stared at Alex not sure of what plan she was coming up with. " I think we should throw her a dress up party here, or at my place. Look everyone deserves to have a party no matter what age." She said staring at Gene for the last part.

" Okay Drake, and what do you expect us to come as, firemen?" Gene laughs with Ray and Chris, as Alex smiles clasping her hands together. " Perfect, I'll get you three the costumes." She smirks.

" Wait, you're being serious?" Chris asks, as he puts his glass down. " Shaz doesn't like surprises.."

" Chris, that shows how much you know about her. All girls love being surprised. Maybe your kind of surprises aren't ones that lead her with much…." Alex tries to think of the right word, as Ray cuts in.

" Satisfaction, Pleasure.." Ray adds in, pleased with himself, as Gene taps his back agreeing.

" They are two words you could put for it, I was thinking more.. Enjoyment. However I can easily find out what she likes with 90 seconds, I bet I could find out her favourite band, song and colour." Alex laughs as she sips her drink.

Gene staring at Alex, as he watches her closely. " If you can get that out of her in 90 seconds, then we will go as firemen to this party." Gene says taking the glove off his hand to shake Alex's hand. Alex accepting with no problem, she had this one in her hands already. She couldn't wait to see Gene dressed as a fireman, She could forever have something to laugh about with him.

Please review below if I should update, and how I can improve! I am only learning, I hope you're enjoying the story!


	3. Blue

Alex downed the rest of the wine, as she presses her lips together and pushes herself up off the bar stool, swaying her hips as she goes over to Shaz her hand on Sharon's shoulder. She knew Gene watched when she swayed her hips, and Ray often took a glance too she emphasised the swaying a lot more than she does at C.I.D.

" Shaz can I have a word?" Alex smiles as she takes her to one side, from Gene's point of view Alex and Shaz were laughing and chatting away and the conversation never felt awkward like it did when he spoke to Shaz.

" Chris, how can she be your misses if you don't even know 'er favourite colour." Ray asks him, his eyes becoming bigger as he watches Chris shuffle on the floor swaying slightly.

" Ray, when you 'av a girl there's only two things you want from them. A good ol' meal and a whore in the bedroom." Gene smiles smugly as he looks at Alex, Ray smirking too before sipping on his pint.

Alex pats Shaz's shoulder excusing herself from the conversation as Shaz talked to Viv, Alex walks over to Gene,Ray and Chris her hands in her jean pockets as she grins at them. " So what sizes are you then, for me to get your costumes?" She smirks, as Gene blinks at her, standing up in front of her.

" So what is her favourite colour then?" Gene asks already knowing that Alex had won this bet.

" Blue." Alex says, taking a fresh bottle of wine in her hands. " Blue like the night sky, it's when she feels most at peace, now if you don't mind I'm off to drink the night away with some light reading." Alex says walking past the boys, waving at Luigi who waved back before dealing with some drunk police officers.

Gene watched Alex, the way she moved her hips as she walked out of the pub, he wanted to follow her, he wanted to kiss her and show her he wasn't always the arrogant asshole she made out he was.

Alex sits on her sofa reading through some of the files from the case that Shaz had gave her, a glass of red wine in her hand, trying to pinpoint the motives, closing her eyes to imagine the scene in her head.

' " _**I can't do this anymore, Me and Lily need stability. You told us you would change, we waited a year for you and you come back from prison the exact same. I can't allow Lily to grow up in this environment." Mary-Ann shouts as Michael hits her cheek, causing her mascara to run down her pale face, her eyes already puffy from crying her blonde hair falling out of it's curl. Mary-Ann quickly stumbling out of the room, crying out for Lily who comes over, picking her up in her arms. Michael follows behind, holding the letter up in his hands. " You were planning on leaving me for George, My mate George. You said you waited for me in prison but your nothin' but a whore." Michael shouts causing Lily to cry, " Micheal stop it you're making Lily cry." Mary-Ann cries stroking her daughters back.**_

" _**She ain't even mine is she." His eyes burn into Mary-Ann's then Lily's, as Mary leaves the room quickly standing on the landing near the bannister. "**_

"Drake? Drake!" Gene shouts, not hearing a response as he kicks down the door, that door was forever being changed, Alex was lay on the floor collapsed the files all around her and the rest of the wine from her glass spilled. " Bolly." He murmurs, wishing he hadn't drank now. He only came in to say night to her, and here she was passed out. Gene raced to her side, putting her head in his lap as he strokes her hair and forehead, moving her back down to the ground he places his ear on her chest, not hearing a beat he moves his lips inches above her, as he starts pressing down on her resuscitating her. Alex gasps waking up, seeing how close his lips were to her's bringing her arms up loosely and pushing him away, slowly catching her breath as she sits up leaning her back on the sofa. " I was just reading the notes and drinking." She mumbles, as she turns her head, to Gene sat next to her his knees in the air and his hand' resting on them.

" Why did you come to see me, you don't normally." Alex asks, questioning his motives for once, slowly she stands up getting two glasses and pouring whiskey in both quickly downing her's as she puts her hands flat on the desk.

Gene looked around at all the files on the floor as he picks one up, reading about Mary-Ann as Alex walks in passing him one, as she steps over him knowing he was probably getting an eyeful. " Gene it says here that Lily had bruises right?" Alex watched Gene nod, as she shows him a photo of her bruises. " On her back, there are two different coloured bruises. Showing some of these were older, I'd say two weeks older. However Michael was not allowed in the house two weeks ago because Mary-Ann's diary said she was off to see her mother. I don't believe she was being abused, I think she had some sort of illness causing her to bruise like leukemia."

"Luk- what." Gene asks raising his eyes slightly.

Alex rolls her eyes as she puts the flies down. " Leukemia, it's a sort of cancer in blood cells. Some cells fail to mature properly." Alex explains simply as she stands up, " I'm going down the station. I need to make a report before we go looking for Michael." Alex starts to pick the files up, being stopped by Gene who had also stood up.

" Bolly, Don't you ever' give yourself a break?" He asks, not waiting for her to respond only moving a hand over her lips. " Look I know you like the sound of yer own voice, but wait until morning. You were just passed out. Give yourself a day off it you wish."

Alex slaps his hand away stepping closer to him, " Guv, I am fine. I need to do this. Maybe this is my way home to help this child." Alex says full of hope but knew she'd wake up to live another day there.

"You keep saying about going' home, but maybe this is your home now."


End file.
